


He's Finally Home

by BEE_ESEN



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEE_ESEN/pseuds/BEE_ESEN
Summary: Tommy finally decides he has had enough and leaves the dream smp
Relationships: Time Deo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 62





	He's Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is placed when tommy is in exile

He had finally had enough he missed his friends who treated him more like family they cared about him more then well then his actual family, he missed his boyfriend, he just generally missed everyone on his old server that he had to leave well was force to leave and help his brother create a nation, 

He had enough he had to leave he was tired, tired of the wars tired of being manipulated 

He packed up all his stuff or the things he had left he grabbed some food, some building blocks, making a portal to the hub were he could leave before he stepped in the portal he grabbed a book and quill and wrote a goodbye leaving it in a chest in front of his tent he place the compass that had “your tubbo” written on it.

With that he stepped through the portal choosing the server he wanted to go to, he walked through it and was met with a familiar sight. The Business Bay was back in serves he looked around the house looking for the familiar person, when he finally found him, he ran over and tackled the older boy in a hug,

Hello to you to Tomathy Deo said hugging him back kissing him on his head, where are the others, tommy asked, they went to play skyblock, okay I'm kinda tired can we go lay down  
\-------------------------------  
Tommyinnit has left the game,

filled the chat, people were questioning were he was,

Dream: Can everyone meet me at the community house  
\------------------------------

Everyone gathered around the community house, 

Okay as you can see tommy has left, i am going to his campsite to see if i can find anything who wants to go  
\----  
When dream, techno, Phil and Sam arrived at the campsite they opened the chest, took the book and the compass and walked back over to the dream smp when they arrived they told everyone to meet them at the community house when everyone was there dream opened the book and began to read what Tommy had written,  
\---------  
Dear the smp or whoever the fuck found this,

As you may know i have been exiled recently i couldn't handle everything any more so i have left but if you want to know I'm safe I'm around people who treat me like family I'm with my best friends my boyfriend and so this is my final goodbye tell Sam and puffy that i will miss them, maybe someday i will come back.

but for now this is good bye


End file.
